Hourglass
by PeachPawz
Summary: Harry and Ron find an hourglass that can take them back in time. When they tamper with what should have been, however, they must make history to what it once was...before Voldemort takes over the wizarding world.
1. Part One: The Finding of the Glass

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked down the corridor of Hogwarts, after their Transfiguration lesson. They talked away happily, and were soon met by Hermione Granger.  
  
"There you two are," she said, out of breath.  
  
"What, are we supposed to be somewhere else?" asked Ron, and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"I've got great news!" she said, ignoring Ron. "We've got a Charms exam coming up! I do hope it's more difficult than the last one. "That one felt too easy - like there was some trick to it that we had to guess at. I had the most dreadful feeling that I wasn't doing all I was supposed to. And, you know, I think it will be harder. So I do hope you two will do plenty of studying before next week Thursday - that's the day of the test, you see - because there will be no shortcuts, this time.I can promise you that."  
  
She paused to catch her breath. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.  
  
Hermione began again, but suddenly remembered she had a class to get to. Harry and Ron stood, staring after her, for a moment; the silence was then broken by Harry.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her the exam was this week?"  
  
"Could you get a word in, edgewise?" asked Ron, turning to Harry with raised eyebrows.  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head; there was a sudden 'clunk' within Proffesor McGonagall's office. Mrs. Norris came running out, and skidded down the hall.  
  
"Stupid cat.let's get out of here, before Filch thinks it was us!" said Ron, turning to run.  
  
"No, wait," said Harry, coming closer to the office door, which was ajar. There was a strange sound from within, like sand trickling somewhere. He cautiously pushed the door open; in the middle of the room, beside a shelf, was an hourglass, with a golden chain around one end. It's sands slowly settled, and then there was silence.  
  
Harry looked back at Ron, and Ron shrugged. They slowly walked over to the hourglass, and Harry picked it up. "It looks almost like the hourglass Hermione had, in third year," said Ron. "What's that say? -  
  
"If you think you made a small mistake, That you regret, in recent years, This hourglass is just the thing To ward off all your fears.  
  
"Just turn it over, once or twice, To travel back to then. And when you err, just pick it up; And repeat, to return, again."  
  
He was reading off a small, golden plaque that sat on the bottom of the hourglass. "Sounds good to me," he said, with a grin.  
  
"Ron - we can't - " Harry began. But Ron took the hourglass, and began turning it over.  
  
"Ron!" cried Harry, in alarm; he grabbed Ron's arm, and they both disappeared.  
  
END OF PART ONE 


	2. Part Two: The First Flight

PART 2: The First Flight  
  
Author's Note: Hi! Apparently the first part of Hourglass wasn't very exciting, seeing as NO ONE REVIEWED (cough-cough). Hopefully this should be better. :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron suddenly were whirling around past various shapes and colours, and felt as if they were flying. Suddenly, they landed on solid ground, and both of them fell down.  
  
"We've really done it, this time," said Harry, looking up at the surroundings.  
  
They were in Hogwarts castle, in the middle of the Great Hall, to be exact. The Head Table was filled with teachers Harry didn't recognize, but he saw Dumbledore, and various others he knew. The tables for the houses held no one who looked familiar.  
  
Harry and Ron got to their feet, and looked cautiously about. "Quick, get the hourglass," Harry muttered to Ron. But someone grabbed his arm.  
  
"James! There you are!" said the captor. Harry spun around, and saw a black- haired boy, about his age. He was grinning. "Where have you been?"  
  
"There - There's been some mistake," began Harry, but the boy dragged him over to the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Another boy, who was sitting across from Harry, looked up. "James! Sirius! I've been looking all over, for you!" Then it hit Harry. The first boy was Sirius Black - his godfather! And they must have mistaken Harry to be James - James Potter, Harry's father! He swallowed, and wondered who the third boy was.  
  
"We've been with you all day, Remus," said Sirius. Harry gasped, realizing that the third boy was Professor Lupin! He watched the two in awe, wondering why he hadn't recognized them, before.  
  
"Hey, James - what's that weird scar on your forehead?" asked Sirius suddenly, staring at Harry. Harry nervously looked away.  
  
"Nothing," he said. "Scratched myself, that's all." Sirius raised an eyebrow, but let it pass.  
  
Ron came over. "Harry.?" he muttered, tapping him on the back. Sirius and Lupin looked up.  
  
"Oh, hello, Arthur," said Lupin. Ron's eyes widened at the sight of them - or perhaps being mistaken for his father - and sat down.  
  
A cheerful, redheaded girl suddenly came up behind Ron. "Arthur!" she squealed. "What a pleasant surprise!"  
  
Ron looked up, and saw, to his horror, that the girl speaking was a much- younger version of his mother. "Seat's not taken," he mumbled, getting up and taking several large steps away.  
  
"I didn't.mean." her face fell. Remus shook his head.  
  
"Don't mind him, Mollie."  
  
Mollie looked disappointed, but sat down with a sigh.  
  
Ron was tugging on Harry's arm. "Come on, JAMES.JAMES and I will just be in the library."  
  
"Can I come, too?!" cried Mollie, hopping out of her seat, and tripping immediately.  
  
"No," said Ron, looking at his mother in fear. "Come on, Har - James." He pulled Harry away from the others; Mollie stood back at the table, staring longingly after Ron.  
  
"Alright, Harry - I've seen enough. Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Right," said Harry, with a slight hesitation. "Er - where's the hourglass?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "I thought you had it."  
  
"No, you -" began Harry, but he was interrupted by a greasy voice, behind him.  
  
"My, my. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Harry and Ron spun around. There stood a boy who had to be Snape.  
  
"What - did I scare you, Potter?" drawled Snape. He sneered derisively at them.  
  
"Shut up," said Ron, angrily.  
  
Snape glared at him. "I'd watch myself, if I were you - which I thankfully am not."  
  
A blond boy came up, behind him. Harry and Ron shot each other looks. Surely Malfoy, of all people, couldn't have followed them. Yet, while undoubtedly a Malfoy, Harry wasn't quite sure if this boy was Draco. Something about him was slightly different. Harry decided it must be Lucius Malfoy - Draco's father.  
  
"Oh, it's only you, Potty," he said, in a cold drawl. "And Weasel, here."  
  
Harry had a vague memory of Draco Malfoy calling them those names. He glared at Lucius.  
  
"Good one, Malfoy," said Snape. He smirked maliciously.  
  
"Get lost, Snape," said Ron, obviously drawing great pleasure from talking back to Snape, for once.  
  
Harry almost expected Snape to take points away from Gryffindor - but, of course, Snape just glared at them, before stalking off with Malfoy.  
  
Harry turned back to Ron. "Come on, let's go, now."  
  
"Right," said Ron. "Now, where's-"  
  
"Hey, everyone! Look at this!" came a voice, from the Gryffindor table. Mollie Weasley was holding up the hourglass.  
  
Harry and Ron gasped, and ran to Mollie. Several people were already gathered around her.  
  
"Mum - I mean, Mollie - give that to me," said Ron. "It's mine."  
  
Mollie looked up at him, clearly pleased he was talking to her. "What IS it?" she asked.  
  
"Just an hourglass," Ron said, through clenched teeth. "Now - let me have it, Mollie."  
  
Mollie handed it over, reluctantly. "Where are you going?" she called after Harry and Ron, who were bolting out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron turned the hourglass over, several times.  
  
"How do you know how many turns to make?" muttered Harry, looking nervously down at the hourglass.  
  
"I think I made five, last time-" began Ron, but the were already disappearing.  
They landed on the stone floor of Hogwarts, seconds later - or, rather, years.  
  
But what they saw was very different from what they'd expected.  
  
END OF PART TWO 


End file.
